


Hazme compañia

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Series: Dan in the Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: Satan no puede sacarse a la humana de su cabeza.Dicha humana entra en pánico y hace una estupidez.Bastante Fluff para lo que tenía en mi cabeza, pero es decente.A partir de la llamada telefonica con él por llegar al lvl 10 de intimidad. Advertides si lo consideran spoiler.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dan in the Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667899
Kudos: 4





	1. Invitación

**Author's Note:**

> Hay un poco de regionalismos, pero la mayoría corre por parte de mi MC.  
> Estan en aviso ;)

**1.**

Era verdad, estaba terminando de leer uno de los libros que tenía como tarea cuando el D.D.D sonó. La voz suave, pero con una tonada musical estaba del otro lado. Sonrió con anticipación

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— el tono demandante, curioso. La necesidad de saber por saber y sin dar rodeos. Ah, eso es lo que le gustaba de los demonios que había conocido hasta ahora, ninguno se andaba con tantas vueltas. Bueno, Mammon era una excepción, pero a él le perdonaba todo.

Dan se encogió de hombros antes de recordar que estaba al teléfono.

—¿Que te importa?— pese a la pregunta brusca, había un tono divertido, acompañado con una sonrisa de su parte.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risa entre los labios. Podía ver su sonrisa en su cabeza y eso la hizo sonreír un poco más.

—Leo un libro—no tardó en agregar cuando la risa hubo mermado.

—Ah. Es una buena manera de pasar el tiempo—fue el turno de ella de reír entre sus propios labios; ese discurso lo conocía bastante bien—; los libros enriquecen la vida, la hacen más amena. Indistintamente de que seas humano o demonio.

—O ángel.

—Debatible de cuál.

Hubo una pausa, una risa compartida, cómplice y ella cerró el libro, antes de poner un señalador para no olvidarse.

—El conocimiento es poder, Satan—le recordó ella—; aunque te deja un poco más miserable por dentro… saber más te hace un poco más inmune a repetir los errores de otros.

—Es cierto, es cierto—admitió él, por su parte.

Era una frase recurrente en la que caían cuando hablaban de libros y de conocimiento. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Dan mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación a pasos lentos y pausados.

—Descanso, en mi habitación; estuve afuera por unos mandados—la respuesta no se hizo esperar, ella asintió.

Podía sentirlo; podía sentir como los labios de su interlocutor dudaban, como querían preguntar más, alargar la conversación y se estaba quedando sin muchas alternativas. Ah, eran directos hasta algún punto, suponía. Después, podían llegar a ser peores que Mammon.

—Décime ¿Por qué me llamas si estás acá? ¿Hay algo importante? Podrías haber pasado por mi habitación cuando entraste.

—uhmm… no, no realmente—confiesa, sincero como se caracterizó—; es solo que estaba acá...descansando, cuando empecé a pensar en ti; pero no como cuando pienso en ti cuando nos cruzamos en el pasillo. ¿No es raro?

Ella sonrió, para sí, mientras sentía que sus mejillas tomaban temperatura. La forma de elaborar la situación se le antojó tierna, y atribuible al hecho de qué el desconocidas ese tipo de pensamientos.

—Si, lo es—admitió, mientras cerraba los ojos y se detenía en el centro de la habitación.

"Vamos, Dan. Solo es un demonio más que quiere manipularte; como si de verdad estuviese interesado en ti", pensó. Ellos jugaban con los sentimientos de los demás, hacían las cosas porque podían y para regodearse un poco más de ser ellos. No necesitaban ser tan vanidosos como Asmodeus o tan egolatras como Mammon para recurrir a ello. Ella era una humana, un chiche nuevo con el que podían jugar pero no morder o tocar. Se recordaba que no debía olvidarse de ello. Por algo eran demonios, ¿No?

—¿Viste? Pero, entonces, ¿Te preocupas por lo que pienso o en quien pienso, Dan?

Se tomó su tiempo para responder. Tomó su distancia de precaución para analizar la pregunta. Si no se equivocaba, le estaba preguntando si ella pensaba tanto en él, como él en ella.

—Que preguntas rebuscadas que haces—resolvió decir al cabo de un rato—, si piensas tanto, entonces quizás no sea tan raro que pienses en mí.

Lo escucho reír, esta vez un poco más claro, debía tener los labios separados ¿Se habría estado mordiendo el dedo esperando por su respuesta? Dan esperaba que sí, la imagen en su cabeza se le hacía tierna.

—Cuánta confianza, eh—señaló—. ¿Realmente parezco como alguien que pensaría todo el rato en ti?

—Bueno, eres hermano/sobrino de Mammon, así que...—se encogió de hombros.

—Que necesidad absurda de nombrarlo.

—Podría haber dicho cinco nombres más en su lugar.

—Dan—no era un tono de advertencia, ni siquiera sonaba como tal; pero ella entendía que le estaba pidiendo que no se vaya por ese lado. En otras ocasiones, hubiese insistido, hubiese ido por ese camino, peeeero...

—Entonces, te acordaste de que existo mientras estabas descansando, gran cosa. Debes asociarme con el cansancio y el aburrimiento.

—Al contrario, eres todo menos eso.

Ella se quedó en silencio, porque Satan parecía un poco molesto por tener que hacer aquella aclaración o porque todavía no superaba sus anteriores palabras. Y ella siempre tenía que pretender que no le importaba nada y le era indiferente todo, porque tenía demasiado orgullo. Que forma de cagar algo lindo que tenia, eh. Suspiró, más para sí que para Satan y deseo que le respondiera.

Pero hubo silencio por un tiempo, antes de que él suspirara y volviese la conversación a su cauce.

—Como sea, si… lo raro fue que era como si estuviese escuchando tu voz, dentro de mi cabeza. Así que me pareció coherente llamarte.

—¿Si?—no pudo contener la alegría; tanto que tuvo que dar saltitos.

—Si.

—¿Si?

—Si.

—¿Si?

—Daaan.

No podía decirle que eso la había feliz.

—Ups, quizás es la grabación de mí voz que deje por ahí el otro día. Sabes grabo mis notas.

—Si, claro—ella rió, volviendo a sentir su sonrisa del otro lado—. en fin, escuché que en el mundo humano, la psicología de ustedes tiene varias maneras de explicar mi llamada. ¿No? ¿Crees que sea algo bueno?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro.

—Pienso que es algo malo. Es decir, estás escuchando voces y eso nunca es buena señal. Es muuuy raro.

—Se ve que alguien por fin se está adaptando al reino demoníaco, con tanto acto de mala persona mala que haces.

—Como se nota que no me conoces— rió

—Ja, te sorprendería todo lo que expones sin darte cuenta.

Le gustó el tono coqueto con el que lo pronunció. Se balanceó sobre su propio eje como una nena pequeña, sintiéndose completamente tonta y, a la vez, feliz.

—Ah, tengo que cortar. Hoy estoy a cargo de la comida y tengo que ponerme a trabajar antes de que Beel… ya sabes cómo se pone.

—Uhm, sí—respondió, algo desanimada.

—Siéntete libre de venir a hacerme compañía—dijo como si nada, e hizo silencio para esperar a que el comentario se asentara—; Ah- No, no lo digo para que me des una mano. Solo quiero seguir hablando, nada más.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y perdió el aliento. Balbuceó una respuesta que no fue congruente y no ayudó en absoluto que Satan cortara poco después la conversación, dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Con el D.D.D en la mano, todavía, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró para ahogar el grito que quería salirsele.

Descarado era el tipo, tenía que serlo, eh.

Encima dejarle dicho eso y cortar. Podría tocarle la puerta del dormitorio, ya que ella estaba prácticamente al lado de la cocina.

Maldito. 

Descarado.


	2. Caida.

**2.**

Apareció hora y media después, vistiendo solo un pantalón pijama y una remera sin mangas. Si bien hasta antes de la llamada, estuvo con el uniforme de la academia, tuvo un ataque de “no puedo estar vestida así”, que si la hubiese visto Dora u Olivia, le hacían burla hasta el próximo medioevo. Ella nunca, nunca, de los nunca, para un encuentro con muy poca premeditación con un arrobamiento suyo:

  * se puso mascarillas y cremas del kit que le regaló Asmo.
  * se bañó y perfumó con tan poca anticipación.
  * desordenó y reordenó su armario en busca de ropa nueva o prestada para simular una apariencia casual.
  * se hizo y deshizo el peinado hasta estar conforme. 
  * tuvo ganas de contárselo a último momento, y a último momento, desistió de la idea.
  * se maquilló y quitó el maquillaje.
  * se probó combinaciones y combinaciones de ropa.



Se sentía una estúpida y sabía muy bien por qué era, pese a que se repetía como mantra que los demonios no son seres confiables. Pero ahí estaba ella, viéndolo con el delantal oscuro de cocina, las mangas de la remera remangadas y el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Ah, que maldito bastardo que no debía de hacer mucho para lucir tan salido de la portada de alguna revista.

—Buenasss—saludó, mientras tocaba con el nudillo el marco de la puerta.

Lo vio levantar su mirada y sonreírle, antes de dejar los cubiertos a un lado de la preparación y buscar algún repasador de tela para limpiarse las manos, por si tenía algún excedente. Dan se tuvo que morder la lengua para no suspirar, había algo en él que lo hacía… mmm, apetecible. Aunque esa no fuese la palabra.

—Viniste—señaló lo obvio—. A buena hora.

—En realidad, le pedí a Solomon que-

Se interrumpió a sí misma porque lo veía en vivo y directo sonreírle, divertido por la excusa que se estaba inventando.

—Detalles. Estás acá—remarcó lo importante y sonrió con su cordialidad usual. 

—Sí, es verdad— Dan apretó su sonrisa y estiró la mano para tocarle el brazo con afecto—; cuando tienes razón, la tienes.

Lo vio levantar las cejas y acentuar su sonrisa antes de que pasaran los segundos en silencio, esperando por algo que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué. 

—Entonces, ¿quieres hablar o solo escucharme hablar?—su genio pudo con ella al cabo de unos momentos. Vio a Satan sonreír de lado antes de devolverle la mano a Dan e indicarle que lo siguiese hacia el puesto de la cocina donde estaba trabajando—. ¡Ah! ¡Me vas a poner a trabajar! ¡Me mentiste!

—No soy Mammon, solo quiero tu compañía— le replicó, pese al exagerado dramatismo que usó ella—; cerca mío.

No hablaban muy seguido. La mayoría de las veces era para usarla como justificación de las salidas nocturnas para ir a ver/buscar gatos silvestres o perdidos, o para cargar con los libros demás que se comprase y no le diesen los brazos. ¡Ah! Y cuando Lucifer le ordenaba a él que trabajara para que ella tuviese algo que comprarse durante las horas en la academia, o para el viaje si se quedaba a las actividades extracurriculares. Y no olvidarse de las veces que la ayudaba a levantar los platos cuando le tocaba lavarlos. O cuando coincidían en clases. O cuando-

Bueno, quizás sí hablaban seguido. El punto es que no hablaban TAN seguido como ella quería.

Y, después estaban cuando paraba en su habitación a pedirle algún libro y terminaban hablando. Eran conversaciones de pasillo, amenas, predeterminadas. Aún.asi, cuando había conversaciones que se salían de la norma, donde sentía que los avances en su relación o pauso relación iban a pasos agigantados por el factor sorpresa. ¿Realmente podía llamar "relación" a eso? Es decir, si, por definición lo suyo era una relación, pero decirle así era darle tanta formalidad a algo que-

Dan se mordió la lengua a propósito. Estaba descargando, otra vez.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó mientras avanzaba hacia él y se sentaba en la mesada, a distancia prudencial de la zona de trabajo de Satan. Lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé, realmente—confesó—, solo… se siente bien.

—Huh.

—Uhum.

Silencio.

—Es lo que hablábamos hace un rato.

—Sí, sí… no pensé que fuese cierto.

—¿Qué pensabas?—una corta mirada antes de volver a su tarea.

—Que se yo—con un tono más agudo y encogiéndose de hombros respondió. Satan le sonrió, aunque no la mirase directamente, debía verla en la periferia de su campo de visión—; creí que solo querías meterte conmigo.

—No—respondió mientras vertía las cebollas recién cortadas en la olla—, no tengo motivos para hacerlo. No eres Lucifer. Ni Mammon. O cualquiera de mis hermanos, para resumir la lista.

Dan se sonrió y asintió. ¿Debía creerle? Satan nunca le mintió después de todo; pero no dejaba de ser un demonio y podría- Pero su instinto le decía otra cosa, y sabía que tenía que hacerle caso. Como con Mammon. Ese demonio gamberro que se le pegaba la mayor parte del tiempo como pegamento y no sabe expresar sus sentimientos… todos podían hablar mal de él y tratarlo mal por su fama, pero más allá de ello, no dejaba de ser alguien que necesitaba cariño y un poco de tolerancia de la buena.

Igual, no es que a Mammon lo haya aceptado así como así, eh. Tuvo sus choques contra la pared y eso, más que nada porque no le hacia caso a su intuición.

¡Oh!. Había un patrón allí.

—Bueno, qué se yo… también eres de gastar bromas y eso—se encogió de hombros.

—Uhm, si, pero cuando me aburro —se limitó a decir mientras revolvía el contenido de la olla—, y no es el caso cuando estoy contigo.

—Oh, ¿no?

—No.

—¿de verdad?

—… de verdad

—L-

—Dan!—el llamado de atención estuvo acompañado con las mejillas rojas del demonio.

Dan rió entre dientes y buscó jugar con la punta de su larga cabellera, para disimular su nerviosismo. En un humano podía resultarle completamente aburrido esa actitud, hasta se burlaría sin parar, pero un demonio… como que toda actitud adquiría otro sentido y otro valor. Eran los momentos donde su cabeza dudaba y se dejaba llevar por el calor que sentía. 

—Entonces, ya puedo ponerte un sobrenombre? Si ya somos así de cercanos…

Lo vio reír y se quedó perdida. Así, iba mal. Muy mal. Más de lo normal.

—Dudo mucho en darte luz verde con la cabeza que tienes y tus ocurrencias…—negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Sería sólo entre nosotros dos—sonrió, estirando su brazo hasta tocar el suyo.

En ese momento, Satan pausó sus acciones durante dos segundos antes de hacer como si nada, bajo la mirada de Dan. Le costó entender por dónde iba la cosa, porque ese contacto no era inusual entre-

Ohhh.

Bueno, nunca había tocado su piel antes ¿No? Si, debía ser eso. Que mal que se dio cuenta tarde porque no tuvo oportunidad de registrar el tacto.

—¿Satan?

—¿Uhm?

No sé dio vuelta para verla, ni siquiera la miró.

Bueno, al menos, se lo hacía difícil. Volvió a estirar su mano hacia él, pero esta vez no calculó que estuviese en otra posición, algunos centímetros más alejado. Se estiró más. Se inclinó. 

Y se resbaló.

Los reflejos de Satan fueron rápidos, aunque puso en compromiso el platillo que estaba preparando, dado que el guiso (o la salsa?) Salió disparada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Él pudo atraparla, sostenerla con cuidado en sus brazos para que no se cayera más o se golpeara contra los cajones u otras salientes. Dejaron pasar unos momentos para amortiguar el ruido del metal repiquetear contra el mármol del suelo. 

—¿Estás bien?—la pregunta de Satan llegó a sus oídos unos segundos después.

La espalda de ella estaba casi pegada a las puertas del bajo mesada y sus piernas apenas flexionadas. Su mano izquierda se estaba aferrando con fuerza al hombro de la remera de Satan y la derecha bueno, parecía que había querido agarrarse con algunas de las… los cosos esos de los cajones, Dan nunca sabía bien el nombre, y lo logró, pero había quedado en un ángulo raro y los músculos le tiraban un poco.

Satan, por su parte, tenía la rodilla derecha clavada en el suelo y la pierna izquierda flexionada, formando un ángulo de noventa grados, ambas a un costado de Dan. Todo su torso estaba inclinado hacia ella, con su brazo derecho pasando por la espalda se la humana y su mano tomando su cabeza, proveyendole un tipo de amortiguación. El brazo izquierdo se estiraba hasta que su mano tocaba el costado de la cadera de ella en un intento de atraparla.

Dan no iba a poder pensar bien por un tiempo largo. Calculaba que habían cinco centímetros de distancia entre su nariz y la del rubio, quizás menos. Tenía sus ojos verdes llamándole la atención y no podía terminar de concentrarse del todo en qué responderle. Casi ni se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

—¿Dan?—la pregunta ni siquiera llegó a sus oídos, pero verlo parpadear y sus cejas moverse hicieron que respondiese, como podía.

—¿Uhm?

—¿Estás bien?


	3. Resolución.

**3.**

Todo el ruido y la situación en sí, provocó que el resto de los hermanos no tardaran en aparecer. Aquello involucró:

  * la compra de una muñequera ortopédica que se tuvo que hacer casi en el momento porque se esguinzó la mano derecha 
  * una pataleta de Mammon porque ella estaba a solas con Satan.
  * una queja de Beelzebub porque estaba hambriento. 
  * un sermón leve de Lucifer por haberse subido a la mesada.



—Fue mi culpa—expresó Dan cuando el mayor de los hermanos y el más fuerte solicitó explicaciones—; fui a preguntarle algunas cosas que no me quedaban claras de las tareas que nos dieron en clase. Quise sentarme sobre la mesada y me resbalé. Torpeza humana.

Lucifer la miró fijamente, sin decir demasiado. No le creía. Satan se mantenía en silencio, sin interceder. Pero que alguno vaya y se atreva a decir que las cosas no fueron como ella las contó.

—¿Por qué acudiste a Satan?—inquirió. Dan ni siquiera perdió el aliento frente a la pregunta inesperada.

—Porque es el que más sabe; y porque estábamos en la misma clase. Eh, ay, no me sale el nombre ¿Historia contemporánea de-?

—Estudios sobre Historia Contemporánea del Reino Demoníaco—Satan completó el nombre—. Si, nos encargaron un trabajo para la semana que viene sobre el estado del reino demoníaco antes de la Guerra Celestial.

—Eso no es muy contemporáneo.

—Era la duda principal que tenia—Dan se encogió de hombros.

—Figura dentro de la currícula de la materia, es más que nada para entender porqué el reino está como está ahora, apoyándose en la teoría de que la causa de ello es una decantación natural, indistintamente de la Guerra Celestial.

Dan asintió y se encogió de hombros. No entendía una mierda, pero la respuesta le parecía muy coherente. Lucifer asintió antes de dejarlos ir por completo.

Una vez el pasillo, Dan suspiró mientras apuraba el paso para alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí. Satan la siguió de cerca.

—Vamos, que es como que el aire se vicia cuando se pone inquisitivo—Satan la observó mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo—. Me siento como Olivia, que se pone a decir burradas para distender. Ay~

—Y eso que no te ha tocado que te sermonee—acotó, relajándose mientras más lejos quedaban de la habitación de Lucifer estaban.

—De hecho, ya lo viví, sí—se volvió para sonreírle con expresión de circunstancias—; es la muerte en camiseta. Una aburrición total. Ah… mira, te digo que se me estan aflojando todos los músculos del cuerpo porque creía que iba a recibir una buena y-

—¿Es algo malo? Algunos humanos dicen eso cuando-

—No, no, en absoluto—Dan empezó a estirar los brazos y a hacer como si se desperezara, cuidando que su mano (envuelta en lo que parecía una muñequera ortopédica), no se sobre exigiera—; estaba dura del julepe que tenía porque no quería perder mi noche de viernes en un sermón del culo por un accidente tonto.

Satan no le quitó la vista mientras la escuchaba. Terminó riendo.

—¿Qué?

—A veces dices cosas extrañas. Muy tuyo.

—Si, bueno, no es que hablemos todos correctos y-

—Tu no hablaras, mejor dicho.

—Mi punto es que es mi idioma y lo uso como se me plazca porque puedo y quiero.

Ninguno de los dos se supo exactamente cuando se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos y sencillamente, conversaban como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Sí; es muy propio de ti, como dije—reiteró y se lo señaló con una de sus sonrisas—. No es algo malo

Dan le sonrió mientras se balanceaba sobre su propio eje.

—Lo que no entiendo—dijo y dio un paso hacia ella, bajando la voz—; por qué le mentiste a Lucifer.

—Porque iba a buscar alguna manera de de joder más que si no decía lo que dije. Resbalarse puede pasar como un accidente y-

El “cuarto” hermano emitió un corto "uhm" pensativo. Dan no estaba entiendo hacia donde quería llegar, pero que no iba a admitir algunas cosas, no las iba a admitir.

—Estas usando las cremas que Asmo te dio, hoy.

—¿Si?... ¿Y?—Dan se olvidó ese detalle ¿tanto se notaba el perfume de la misma?

—Nunca usaste cremas. Hasta ahora.

—Estaba aburrida.

—Dijiste que estabas leyendo

—El libro que dieron de tarea, sí. Y me aburrí.

Satan y ella se mantuvieron la mirada por un tiempo más.

—¿Sabes que muchas de esas cremas tienen algún tipo de efecto? —él se inclinó hacia ella y Dan no se animó a moverse.

—¿Cómo afrodisíaco?

—No necesariamente; Lucifer mataría a Asmo si te da uno—Satan se encogió de hombros, descartando aquella idea—; pero sí pueden inducirte en estados… parecidos.

—Ah, ¿Sí?

Satan asintió y estiró su mano hacia la de ella, apenas rozandola.

—Si; como que tengas una necesidad insana por tocar a alguien.

—Ah, mira vos…— Dan emitió, entendiendo que quizás, solo quizás, el incidente de ver la piel de su brazo y querer tocarlo podría no salir de su curiosidad o ganas de molestarlo, por esta vez.

El rubio asintió y una sonrisa demoníaca cruzó sus labios.

—Igual, no es como si no quisiera tocarte en cualquier situación normal— dijo como si nada.

Silencio. Ambos se miraron.

El rojo subió a sus rostros de una manera gradual y tomaron distancia mirando hacia lugares distintos. Mirando de reojo sobre su hombro, podía ver a Satan con una mano en la boca mientras parecía recalcular algo.

—Eso es la crema—lo justificó cuando pudo encontrar voz y dárselas a sus palabras.

—Ssss-no. Bah, ¿quizás?—tanteó, tomándose su tiempo para mirarlo, sentía que su rostro estaba en llamas—; o sea, no es algo que no diría si te me acercaras así; pero n-no-

El problema radicaba en que sí, era algo que ella haría. Y lo había hecho. Había molestado tanto a Mammon y a Lucifer que-; por algo era “problemática” (aunque no solo era eso); y con Satan tuvo situaciones parecidas, solo que él no las recordaba en ese momento. ¿O sí? 

Bueno, no importaba; el punto es que con Satan inclinado sobre ella y en ese contexto ni muerta hubiese dicho eso: le hubiese robado un beso y se hubiese alejado hacia su habitación antes de que éste reaccionara.

—No lo diría en este contexto—terminó por expresar y se animó a verlo más de frente.

Él hizo un movimiento afirmativo, solo para darle a entender que la había escuchado. Mantuvieron la distancia y el silencio. Finalmente, Satan tomó las riendas de la situación.

—Quizás sea mejor que te quedes en tu habitación esta noche—sugirió, carraspeando—. Hablaré con Asmo en cuanto pueda. Posiblemente, para mañana estes bien, aunque no descartaría una ducha. por si hay algún… er, remanente.

Ella asintió. Si, a una parte de ella le parecía razonable. La otra, recordaba que se puso aquellas cosas ANTES de meterse a bañar. ¿Por qué? Porque cordura cero.

Asmo dejó de pintarse las uñas cuando puso las piezas en su lugar, tras el relato y la consulta de Satan. Lo miró y le sonrió como quien era más inteligente que el resto porque sabía algo que los otros no. La risa traicionaba la performance frente a su hermano, pero… ¿Qué importaba? 

—Es inofensivo, no te preocupes—comentó—; para mañana a la tarde estará bien.

Satan resopló y se cruzó de hombros.

—¿Qué le hubiese pasado si estaba en la Academia? ¿O si yo no estaba y-?

Asmodeus se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, con su coquetería usual antes de volver a sus uñas.

—Nada— respondió muy a su aire, volviendo a tomar el pincel y mojarlo en la pintura—; como mucho, solo dirá algunas verdades más de las que pretende, pero… nada malo. Es una concentración muy leve que, ni aunque se haya puesto todo el contenido de todos los productos, estaría en peligro.

Satan resopló.

—Afrodisiacos, Asmodeous ¿en serio? la mitad del reino demoníaco quiere hacerla su cena y la otra mitad quiere hacerla su esclava o torturarla—sermoneó.

Mas el Avatar de la Lujuria se encogió de hombros y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Solo fueron unos inhibidores emocionales, actuaría con más honestidad que la de costumbre—aclaró, y contó los segundos para sonreírle ladino— ¿Por qué dices afrodisiacos? ¡! No me digas que ella-

Ante la información el rostro de Satan enrojeció y escapó de la mirada de su hermano, quién rió.

—Oh, por… Mira nada más, de quien se fue a interesar, ¿eh? Nada mal, considerando que según Lucifer eres el más decente de nosotros. 

Satan bufó y no tardó en salir de la habitación de su hermano, completamente avergonzado por la situación. Asmodeus rió, divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que hacer una breve aclaración y es que no me imagino a Satan como alguien tímido, de hecho, todas las conversaciones y llamadas y las cartas que vi hasta me dan a entender que la situación es la contraria; pero solo que en este caso particular, la situación lo agarró con la guardia baja.  
> En cuanto a Dan, es un desastre™.


End file.
